


I deserve, to be LOVED!

by nerdangel111



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdangel111/pseuds/nerdangel111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really is hard to describe this one, you'll really just have to read it. There is possession in this so, saddle in guys!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I deserve, to be LOVED!

"Ugh, Sam....?" Castiel groaned, he attempted to pull hes aching arms down, but found them tightly bound to the ceiling. What could possibly be so strong to keep him in place, and keep him so weak he could feel pain so minor as sore muscles. He narrowed his eyes at his, newly discovered, chain bindings, and saw, encryptions. 

"You can't break 'em" a familiar voice came from the darkness. So familiar, but it couldn't be,

"Dean?" Castiel's voice cracked slightly. Dean came into focus, a few feet from him. It was, Dean, but, why?

***1 hour earlier***

"Come on Cas....pick up" Sam said, pacing frantically in the motel parking lot. His phone held promptly in front of him as he listened to the ringer on speaker phone. Then that all to joyace (at least right now) sound of beating wings behind him. Castiel stood there, head tilted slightly to the side, as he took in Sam's appearance, sleep deprived dark circles under he tear brimmed eyes. His shirt was ruffled and missing a few buttons. Sam, was, wrecked.

"Sam, what's the matter?" Castiel took a couple of step towards the younger Winchester, before having a large pair of arms wrap around him completely pulling him against Sam's shuddering and heaving chest. This was NOT a good sign. Sam pulled back after a couple of seconds, which Castiel thanked God for, that was getting to feel a little, weird.

"It's Dean, someone," Sam choked. 

"Someone took him" Castiel stared cryptically at the young man in front of him. Sam turned and headed into the motel room behind him. Dean and Sam had been getting themselves captures for, eons it seemed, why did this particular kidnapping shake Sam up so much. This worried Castiel tremendously. He appeared in the room, and he could feel Jimmy's heart skip a beat at the sight before him. The room was destroyed. The matresses were torn to shred, the lamps, shattered on the floor, the wall paper ripped, and blood, there was quite a lot of blood, on the floors, walls, window, everywhere. Castiel could feel the fear creeping into his very core. If he had let Dean be killed, again, he, simply couldn't live with himself. 

"Could this, have been..." Sam attempted to ease toward, the semi-obvious answer, Castiel glared at him.

"This was not, an angel's doing."

"B-but how do you, ya know, know?" Sam asked, calming himself. Castiel sighed, turning to him.

"Tell me Sam, did you see a white light, hear wings?" Castiel asked, already knowing the answer. Sam shook his head, and with that, he dropped the subject. Castiel scanned the room carefully. His nose twitched slightly. Sam forwarded his eyebrows.

"What?" he watched as Castiel quickly crossed the room, kneeling down to a puddle of blood, scooping some onto his finger and putting it to his nose.

"Smell somethin' boy?" Sam teased, Castiel of course didn't catch the mocking tone, and stood.

"Yes.." he answered, Sam chuckled, which caused confusion from Castiel, but it was quickly let aside.

"This isn't Dean's blood" a feeling of relief flooded through Sam.

"It's a demon..." and just like that, the relief turn back into gut wrenching fear laced in brain numbing worry. 

"A demon? Wh-what would a demon..." Sam couldn't find words to explain what was running through his mind. Castiel put his hand gently on the taller man's shoulder. Sam looked at Castiel, and he felt a small bit of hope. Castiel staggered

*" CAS!!!!! GOD PLEASE!!!! HELP!!!!!!!"* a prayer, from Dean. Castiel flew them to the location where he felt Dean's prayer had come from. A ramshackled (which would be putting it nicely) old factory. Sam looked, slightly disoriented. 

"Dean, he prayed to me, he's around here" Castiel said, very determined. He turned and began to speak to Sam, but he was, gone.

"Sa-" Castiel felt a strong sharp pain in his head, then nothing.

***Now***

"Dean, wh-what happened to you, where's Sam?" Castiel asked as he watched Dean roll over a small tray. Dean chuckled.

"Sammy is back at the motel angel-boy, safe and sound." Dean lifted an angel blade off the tray. Castiel stiffened, he looked down to see that his shirt had been torn open, and watched as Dean brought the blade across his abdomen. He screamed in agony. Dean laughed, but no, it can't be, this couldn't possibly be Dean, the one who practically bled love for his friends and family. Castiel hadn't even noticed he'd let his head hang down until, he felt Dean's hand lace through his hair, and yank it back up. Then he saw it, red, eyes.

"Crowley..." Castiel growled. Dean, well, Crowley in Dean's body clapped. 

"Bravo, tell him what he's won." Crowley smiled. But it was Dean's smile, the one that had gotten him into and out of so much. Castiel looked at him, trying to see past the body, and see the demon.

"Can't do it can ya?" Crowley asked.

"I know ya can't, cause those chains pretty boy," Crowley pointed up at Castiel's bindings.

"That's enochian baby, think of it as, an angels trap" He winked, Castiel glared.

"Why did you bring me here?" Castiel groaned again as the angel blade was brought across his bare chest. Crowley stopped, and slightly down at the angel due to the height difference. The eyes were back to the beautiful green, but they weren't Dean. 

"You think I'm the bad guy, don't you?" Crowley walked back over to the tray and set the angel blade down. Castiel watched the demon carefully. 

"Did ya ever maybe think that-That maybe I just..." Castiel saw something he'd never seen from a demon before, sadness. Crowley walked back over to Castiel, and kissed him. Castiel struggled, in vain of course. Wait, if he doesn't fight, maybe, Crowley will give Dean back, alive. He gave into the kiss. Crowley kissed harder, as if to gain some sort of struggle, but Castiel just kissed back, and dared to nip lightly on Dean's plump bottom lip. Crowley shivered, and curled his fingers into Castiel's hair, god his mouth tasted good. Like the honey he used to eat from the jar as a child. Honey, straight from the jar. Crowley had to taste more, more of Castiel. He broke the kiss and went to Castiel's neck, licking and nibbling and kissing down the sweet stretch of flesh. Castiel let his head loll back as he felt the teeth, and lips, grazed his neck. Crowley's hands found Castiel's pants, and he wasted no time, tearing them off, along with the light blue boxers underneath. Crowley looked up at the chains, unhooking them from the ceiling, and letting Castiel tumble to the floor with them. Now, while Castiel had never actually done this, he'd seen it happen many times. So he simply did what he'd always seen the women do to Dean. He took the loop to Dean's button on his jeans in his teeth and undid them, the same with the zipper. A groan escaped from Dean's lips.

"Cas....." Castiel looked up in shock at the nickname.

"D-Dean?" 

"Cas, wh-whats happening?" Dean's voice was full of pleasure, and it was, Dean. Castiel looked confused, Suddenly Dean lifted Castiel by his legs, and slammed him into the wall, Dean's shirt was slightly open, and Castiel could see, the enochian anti-possession tattoo had been burned off. That explains it.

"Wow Castiel" Crowley regained control, and Castiel's chains were once again hook to the ceiling.

"Dean is really enjoying this." Castiel let a moan escape him. Crowley chuckled, still sounded like Dean.

"You like the thought of that huh, angel? Dean doing all these sinful things to you" Castiel moaned, loud and gravely. Crowley thrusted into him without warning. Castiel screamed, at the intrusion, but this was for Dean, so he forced himself to relax, as Crowley began to thrust in and out slow and deep. After a few moments the pain had subsided a little and he was thrusting against him.

"Oh God.....Cas.." Dean's voice, the real him.

"So, so tight, oh Cas." Castiel gripped his restraints, throwing his head back, that voice, velvety soft, and iron clad at the same time. It made Castiel feel, strange, he felt, pleasure. He got lost in how long they'd been there, thrusting, kissing, moaning, and finally Castiel came, and Crowley moaned, feeling the muscles flexing deep inside Castiel, and soon followed. He laid Dean's head on Castiel's shoulder. A few moments passed, and Castiel felt, tears. 

"I deserve, to be loved...." in a flash he was fully clothed standing in the motel room, which by some miracle, a possibly lack there of, was back in one piece. Dean was on one bed, Sam on the other. Both dead asleep. 

"Loved..." Castiel could still hear the statement rattling around in his brain, in that moment he had hear Crowley's voice.

"I deserve, to be loved......."


End file.
